


[EC]The Truth

by 740950929



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, sex diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/740950929/pseuds/740950929
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles was writing sex diary:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[EC]The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> hello:) it's my first time to write story in English:)  
> hope you'll love it

Charles was writing the diary for himself. He didn’t know why he decided to write it. It was like an interminable letter which no one would read. But when he started writing it,some passed things which were almost forgotten found their colours from the fact.

“A bird was singing songs,I did’t care. someone would find us. I didn’t care. I just staring over him ,the man whose name was Eric Lehnsherr. He had torn his clothes off. And when he flung them aside, it was with that same magnificent gesture by which a whole world seemed to be abondoned. ”

When he was writing the name, Eric Lehnsherr ,he could’t help repeating it in his heart. his face turned red. But he continued:

“he pressed me down upon the grass among the fallen marigold…”

“What’s this?” Charles was shocked when he found Eric was standing beside him, reading what he had written,” ’A tremor had gone through my bowels…?’ my friend, you can’t write sexy diary,”Eric commented on this diary, “I know that again…I‘m your favorite.”

The saying awoken charles in a pity. One man admired the other’s soul form his body, finding it was full of desires in the name of love. And somehow that was the end of the story.

“Don’t get it wrong, ” Charles answered,”My friend, we both know the truth is you adore me.” 

end.


End file.
